Kuzynthia
Kuzynthia Belle Kuz was the 1/8 Human-Saiyan daughter of Kuzon IV and Phoebe, sister of Kuzoh II. A strong-willed independent girl, she struggled to find her purpose until she realized it; to make the world a better and safer place to live in for her and her soulmate partner Harmon's son, Otori. She was a part of the Lookout Crew in its later years until its dissipation, then shortly after, she became Guardian of Earth due to her inborn magical Sage abilities with the Dragon Balls. She tried to live a normal, simple, low-profile life, telling stories of the crew and spending it with her partner. Bring part of the main bloodline of the Kuz Clan, Kuzynthia was extremely powerful, skilled in several martial arts and magic. She was seldom confident in herself or her future, but blossomed after finally becoming connected with her soulmate, having a son, and going on a life-changing journey to 'clear things up with herself'. She was born late into the Lookout Crew's run, and didn't have much time to prove herself or do her part, however, her contributions to the Herulean War and Great Universal Revolution, both massive universal events to occur in her young years, are enough to show she was a capable fighter that she strived to be (per her Saiyan blood). Her journey of discovery is featured in the fanon Kuzynthia: Journey. Overview For Kuzynthia, life was a continual mental struggle as she tried to take control of herself and her feelings in the face of depression and reality. With an extremely strong will, she was able to push through and work hard to make herself feel productive and relevant. Being the next in line to the great Kuz Clan bloodline, Kuzynthia proved to be above proficient at being a warrior and using Ki and magic. Uniquely, she was born with sage abilities to the Dragon Balls, making her the Dragon Ball Sage, meaning she can manipulate and create sets of Dragon Ball (like Kami). Of course, the DBs were rarely used by this point. With this, she has the ability to summon dragons as well. Her main animal fighting companion is Kyodaina Ryu, a wise dragon who helped her discover her powers. She is a native-born practitioner of dragon-style martial arts. This allows her to have quick movements, a mastery at flying, and a prodigy at Ki and chakra techniques. Recently she has taken up learning magic, becoming a prodigy as well. She was trained by her father and grandfather mainly. She took up studying under monks later on in life (if she found the patience), after her Lookout Crew days as a young woman (they dissipated in 1125). Later in life, after the Lookout Crew was no longer part of her life or there, Kuzynthia wrote many books about martial arts and psychology that were popular. She wrote books about the Crew and told stories to her descendants. She was an apprentice under Dende for many years, and became Guardian of Earth when he passed, holding the position for 32 years. Personality Kuzynthia is hard to get to know, preferring only close friends. She has somewhat of a social anxiety when talking to random people. She is quite pessimistic of the future but also a realist (realizing how it is). She never really did like being born into a wealthy well-off family (as she didn't have to work as hard or struggle), and all of her friends were less fortune than her. She believed herself to be an intellectual, though really dismissed that, feeling dismay in her actual intelligence. She was practical and sort of a perfectionist, and was always doubting of her own ability. She strongly disliked ignorant or condescending people and avoided them. She was very progressive, as 'it only made sense', and skeptical. She feared leadership positions in fear of messing up. She disliked change that was for stupid reasons. She had a dark range of humor and liked discussing politics and religion, leading her to only being capable of befriending those compatible with her (and she only had 3 close, real friends her whole life). Due to this, she liked working alone. Her thought complex was very rounded but tensionous. She felt intense self-anguish and of no meaning all the time, engaging in 'mental wars' with herself, resulting in prolonged depression and suicidal thoughts. At times she felt like she knew what she was doing, but was never really confident in it and many times it did blow up in her face (making her think she was stupid). She doesn't express emotion much to other people. She is humble and has good meaning, though others can interpret her in a bad way. She through a small life-changing journey (also a Kuz thing) that made her change her ways and grow up a bit. She inherits much traits of her Kuz Clan; being knowledgeable, wise, 'good-meaning-ed', and good at making use of what situations they are put in (sort of). She enjoys meditation and studying martial arts. She likes science and is a social liberal. Like others, she uses her work and training to take her mind off of more depressive things and focus on what really matters. Kuzynthia finally found peace after meeting her 'one and only' soulmate, Harmon, a Namekian. They have a deep, somewhat spiritual relationship, understanding each other in sync. They bore (through scientific means) a young but weak son, Otori, the first Human/Saiyan/Namekian hybrid. During the Great Universal Revolution, she made it her goal to help protect him and keep him safe. She wanted him to grow up strong and smart, knowing he would. It struck her hard when he died of natural causes (due to his unnatural body fusion), and she felt it was her fault. Soulmates Kuzynthia met Harmon on one of her many trips her grandfather took her on to Namek in the 1090s. They used to escape his village to play and talk, and get to know each other on a personal level. Eventually, they found themselves to be soulmates, feeling considerable warmth around each other. Some did not like the idea of a Human and a Namekian's love and were opposed. They didn't care. They both understand each other, in their own sort of way, and are always close. Both of them longed to have a child for a long time, but it was not possible due to genetic differences. However, her grandpa KJ got them hooked up with top scientists who took their DNA and successfully created the first Human-Namekian hybrid; Otori. Her and Harmon raised their son and taught him many things. They soon did the same to their grandson Kuzon VII after Otori's tragic death, who would continue his legacy. Appearance Kuzynthia is very tall and slender, towering at 6'8" (being tallest in her clan above her grandfather KJ). She has light skin and delicate facial features (and strangely, purple eyes). Her hair is short and spiky, with light pink and blond streaks (a mix of her father and mother's). Sometimes she wears a crown with the 4-star Dragon Ball on it (as she is the DB Sage). She wears short, elegant dresses most of the time with sandals or sneakers. She has a short, brown furry tail. In her dark phase, she donned revealing black armor and darker black hair. This was a fashion statement saying 'she doesn't care anymore' and 'wants to try something new'. Dragon Ball Sage A special trait about Kuzynthia is that she was born with the power of the Dragon, or, the spirit of a Dragon (dovakhin..sort of). She can summon Dragons, ride them, and use them in battle, as well as control them within her power. Since she was born, Kyodaina Ryu '''(great dragon), an ancient Dragon, formed spiritually around her, and serves and protects her as she holds his essence. He is her only friend. She was officially named Dragon Princess by Dende, Guardian of Earth, who noticed her ability to easily connect with Shenron. However, she has a lot to master before she can fully use any of these powers. Due to this power.. She is known as the '''Dragon Ball Sage. She was also strangely born with the ability to manipulate the mystical Dragon Balls. Dende put the hat with the 4-Star Dragon Ball on her (like Gohan). She has a special power that allows her to easily carry DBs, and find them without a radar. When she makes a wish, the Dragon (ex. Shenron) can grant an extra wish (just for her). Also when she makes one, the DBs turn pink with yellow stars. She has the same powers as Dende, except she doesn't control or make the DBs, just manipulate. If Dende died, she could take over as DB controller. She is like a magnet to the DBs, if she is around all 7, they will float around her head (to her annoyance). These powers are limited to Earth's Dragon Balls fully, she has a light effect on other pairs (ex. Namekian, Black Star). She crafted a new pair of Supreme Dragon Balls with Dende during the Universal Revolution. 'Biography' Childhood Kuzynthia Belle Kuz was born on September 2nd 1087 at Kuzey's house in the woods outside of Kuz Manor, in the Kuz Valley, like her brother a year and a month earlier. She was a very angry infant, who held grudges and refused to sleep anywhere near her brother, who always smiled and was peaceful. She never cried like her brother, because she felt it got her no where; she was just angry. Over time, she didn't grow out of it. Her brother was an A student in school, peaceful, and spiritual, to his father's liking. She struggled in several subjects in grade school, mainly science. She was a prodigy in math and reading though. She passed everything off and did her own thing, and improved upon herself by late middle school. She eventually got on the Honor Roll, which she celebrated by taking a nap. She became very mentally strong, and dislikes most people unless they appeal to her. She was sort of a forgotten one to her family though. Her brother was seen as the most loved and popular by all his peers and family. She stayed isolated in her own mind and thought, and pursued her own interests, straying away. Her father being King of Earth also had a profound effect on her life. She was offered many things, whatever she wanted as a child; which she was uncomfortable with and generally refused. Her grandfather, the legendary Kuzon, who died a year before she was born, also had an effect. She read all his books, and sees him as a source of inspiration. She wishes to meet him one day. When she was 8, she realized her powers of her connections with the Dragon Balls, and Dragons. Dende noticed this and officially named her Dragon Ball Sage, Dragon Empress, and 'Vice Guardian'. However, since she was a very small child, she knew of her ability to connect with dragons, as she saw Kyodaina Ryu, an ancient Dragon who was spiritually bound to serving her, as her only friend in the whole world. He still has that title, as he enjoys serving her, and teaching her. As a young girl, she found her brother's constant philosophic rationalistic attitude annoying, choosing to use action and assertiveness to get places, but she chose not to say anything. As she grew older and faced many hard individual experiences, she respected and learned from him, and her mind and wit gained a sharp edge. She, as described above, met a Namekian on Planet Namek in the mid-1090s named Harmon, both whom later discovered to be soulmates. They spent lots of time around each other before blossoming into a full relationship. Shortcomings with Kyunammeii (1100) February 8 2015 On 29 December 1100, Kuzynthia decided to take a visit to the North City Carnival with Kuzek. While Kuzek was away, Kuzynthia was boringly walking around for entertainment, and found a poor clown dancing for money that no one cared about. He begged for her to give him money. She said no. He demanded her hug him or he would rip her butt off and shove it down her throat. She walked away. At that moment, a large explosion nearby went off, it being Kyunammeii (who conversed with KJ earlier) who crashed a plane. He took notice of her, and flew to her, who remembered him. He claimed to be bored, and asked to spar. Kuzynthia lightly agreed, seeing there was nothing else to do. Kyunammeii used his giant pencil to his advantage as he unleashed several assaults on her, who lightly dodged. She then threw her jacket off and entered the battle scene for the first time, and phased all around him. She used her Lightning Release to her advantage, and laid 3 affecting attacks on him. She formed an impenetrable cage around herself, and released two dragons to her side that she used to fight him from afar. They then merged into one large dragon that stormed him. He pushed it back, and she released herself from the cage. He then used a Dokojii, his ultimate attack on her. She realized she was beaten, and sat down as she was burnt like hell. She stood up and walked away. Spar with Sora (1101) Sora and Kuzynthia had a small spar on the Lookout, resulting in no win (though Sora thought he won). KJ helped Kuzynthia with a large attack suddenly, but said he didn't. Afterwards, the battle was over as she wasn't feeling like anymore or that it was going anywere. A New Friend Kuzynthia and Sora both share similar feelings; no meaning in life, anger, depression. Sora feels much hate towards people, yet Kuzynthia feels much love, but feels herself has no meaning. Like she will get no where. These feelings came to show their color, when Kuzynthia and her family went to a Japanese steakhouse hibachi grill on March 25 1101. Sora appeared there with her. Kuzey was caught on fire by the chef, and tore through the wall and ran around in the street naked on fire while Phoebe tried to help the whole time. Meanwhile, Sora and Kuzynthia got into a deep conversation about their feelings. These led to them forming a friendship. She taught him that he can get rid of his anger and hateful feelings by meditation, and that her brother, father and uncle all meditate, and seem happier than others. Later, she borrowed a meditation book from KJ's study and let Sora have it. College life (1105-09) Kuzynthia enrolled in Supreme City University in late 1105, aiming for a degree in Journalism. She was one day off from being 18 (the requirement), or else she wouldn't have been allowed to enroll for the year. Harmon helped her with studying and such. Though she didn't plan to become much of a journalist, she just enrolled to feel like she was being productive. She did not like college life, and so she did it online on her laptop in her bedroom at Kuz Manor (where her and Harmon lived for the time being). Eventually, she'd move out and move in with him. She graduated in 1109. Meeting Kuzon (1105) During the events of the Dimensional Nihility Saga, Kuzon was revived temporarily by Nikad. After the first day of events, Kuzon had a while to stay alive, and went to Kuz Manor to stay. There, he finally met his great-granddaughter, Kuzynthia, for the first time. He hugged her, and got to know each other. Kuzynthia was very terrified but also relieved of the experience. Birth of a son (1108) For years, soulmates Kuzynthia and Harmon were in deep love, but eventually, they wanted a child. It is not possible for Humans and Namekians to reproduce, normally. KJ (who was on the Tour de Politik II at the time), her grandpa, consulted top Earth scientists, and they came up with a solution. Both parents gave samples of their genetics to them, and waited for months for them to see what they could do. They soon revealed the operation was a success, using a Neracer X4000 Genetics machine, and the very first genetically-modified Human-Namekian child was born. Since Harmon had no surname, they chose Kuzynthia's, Kuz. His first name was Kuzon, out of respect for her clan, however Harmon chose the nickname Otori, meaning "flowing river" in Namekian. Grand Supreme Tournament (1112) Kuzynthia signed up for the Grand Supreme Tournament, held by Zion, in November 1112. She was bracketed with Azuth. During their match, which Azuth felt insulting cause he was 'fighting a girl', she was very skilled when using attacks against him. He hardly used anything and kept getting hit, not even trying. It was cut short when he randomly forfeited (much to her distaste, as she wanted to prove herself), therefore she won round 1 match. She then moved on to fight Vechz. Her and Vechz's fight was very short lasted, as he was not properly prepared for it. He kept flying around her after being effected by her attacks, before he randomly teleported away and never came back. After 30 seconds, Zion announced her the winner of round 2, so she moved onto the 3rd round--to fight Leogian (known as the unstoppable beast god and strongest in the Lookout Crew). Despite everyone including her knowing deep down she would not win, she still tried and attempted it. Most of it was her laying down her strongest techniques on him, including summoning Kyodaina Ryu to help. The Crew watching supported her cause she was the underdog, and made the arena change to different environments giving her advantages. However, they were futile, as every attack she used, despite how strong it was, Leogian simply deflected using acceleration manipulation or a vector. Though she did make good use of her energies when deflecting attacks he made. After a while of battling, she used her Void attack to send him into a void to suck his energy and give him hallucinations. Though some of his energy was sucked, he simply regained it and was unaffected by everything else. She was now worn out and drained of energy. Instantly afterwards, Leo teleported to her and knocked her out, striking dozens of her pressure points. Zion announced it a loss and her family/Harmon (including Kuzey who was pissed off) took her home to rest. She later received a Zenkai, and this caused her to rethink some of her attacks, and become more serious as a warrior. Depression - Journey After the tournament, she became very self-aware of her weaknesses, and felt useless to the rest of the Lookout Crew. She felt she couldn't work hard enough to meet up to their status. This, along with the newly-on Universal Revolution, caused her to go into a mental panic. She disappeared for 2 years, though she came home each night, during the day she was gone. No one knew what she was doing during this time. As it turns out, Kuzynthia was busy travelling space and training/learning under high energy masters and clearing ancient dungeons to learn sacred power. Her attitude towards things became much more cold and dark, like a new persona, and also gained a more revealing appearance to express her care-free attitude. Unlike what she thought, she did get much more powerful and learned the arts of magic, particularly Bane. Her story from this period is in Kuzynthia: Journey. Great Universal Revolution (1113-25) During the Great Universal Revolution, in which the entire universe was in chaos and rebellion as the GUAOF fought against the Universal Supersystem, Kuzynthia helped in some battles but mostly with healing and aiding victims and soldiers. However, she knew inside it was her chance to prove herself, and that eventually she would join and become a more major player in the war to prove she is not stupid. Due to the tournament and the war's influence on her, she became very depressed and felt she was not good enough. Though she was very strong mentally and often dismayed at feeling like this, it was inevitable. The war lasted 12 years. In those years, she tried to keep her son from experiencing the effects and horrible sights of the war. She took Otori to be trained with Kyunameii commonly. Kuzynthia involved herself in half of the war, but then stopped getting involved as much as she protected her family. The war ended on 5 September 1125 after the defeat of System leader Ninthalor, in which the entire Lookout Crew (excluding her) fought him. In the battle, Kuzynthia's father Kuzey committed suicide to kill Ninthalor (which failed) and save the universe from Kochaku being a threat ever again. Harmonium, death of son Otori, raising grandson Kuzon VII (1125-48) In the next 20 years, she mourned over the death of her father. It effected her heavily however she was comforted by Harmon. She helped contribute duing the Universal Great Harmonium, to restoring planets and building defenses across the universe, along with the rest of the Lookout Crew. On 10 June 1130, her son Otori's wife Tiana was scheduled to give birth to a son. Kuzynthia and Harmon were present. She gave birth to a healthy boy Kuzon VII, but in the process, Tiana died. This struck Otori hard, and he was unable to care for his son for several days. Kuzynthia and Harmon took care of the baby. On 13 June, only 3 days later, Otori (who was genetically unnatural) was stricken with a sudden illness on his insides, and died. Striking her and Harmon extremely hard, they stayed strong and took it up to themselves to raise Kuzon VII, and did the next 18 years. On 5 September 1145, Kuzynthia's grandfather KJ finally died at his home at Kuz Manor. She was present with her grandson. Kuzon VII, a very smart boy, graduated, went to college, and became an adult in 1148. Kuzynthia was proud of him, he was much like his great-grandfather KJ was. Lookout RP Movie: The Last (1145) Kuzynthia served as her grandpa KJ's caregiver in his old age, and helped organize a Lookout Crew reunion. Later life - Guardian of Earth (1155-87) Kuzynthia and Harmon grew older together and enjoyed their later years. She never retired and worked at Capsule Corp. until she was an old woman. Her and Harmon traveled space together and went on vacations, learned to dance, and were very close in their final years together as soulmates. Kuzynthia, as an older woman, became interested in philosophy and psychology. She traveled space with Harmon and trained and wrote books, spreading their message. She was apprentice to Dende in his last years. In 1155, Dende passed away, with a massive funeral held. Kuzynthia then became Guardian of Earth. It was her new duty to protect Earth. She stayed on the Lookout a lot and kept watch. She was Guardian for 32 years, over a peaceful Earth, that was still reconstructing from the revolution. On 2 April 1172, Harmon died from cancer at their home. Kuzynthia became extremely sick and depressive, as her entire family she grew up with were now gone. Her son comforted her. She continued to live in her and Harmon's house, where she lived alone and knitted for her great-grandchildren. On 12 September 1187, days after her and her descendants celebrated her 100th birthday, Kuzynthia fell to the floor unable to walk. Her great-grandson Kuzon VIII helped her into bed. She knew it was her time go leave the world. Her final words were "The world is a dark place, and life can be cruel. But always try, just try, to stand strong and your ground, or it will beat you down." She passed away and was buried next to her husband atop a hill. Earth was left without a guardian, but it didn't really need one, it was working together. Kuzynthia went to Heaven, where she met Harmon once again, and spent eternity together, walking in an infinite field of flowers. She had finally achieved inner peace. 'Attacks & Techniques' 'Chakra' Unique to a few members of the Lookout Crew and of her clan (including her father), Kuzynthia has the ability to use and harness her inner chakra '(チャクラ, chakura), the moulding of physical (of body) and spiritual energy (of the mind). Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire, or creating illusions. Chakra is a form of life energy that all living individuals produce to some degree and require to survive. Chakra takes time and a great deal of training to gradually build up. Thus, the key is not actually having chakra, but being able to sufficiently control and conserve it. The two methods of manipulating chakra are referred to as shape transformation and nature transformation. Kuzynthia's nature transformation is Lightning Release and her kekkei genkai is Lava Release. She uses ninjutsu (magical) and genjutsu (illusions). She is capable of using Yin Release as well, enabling her to use genjutsu. Being a sage, she can use senjutsu (sage art). These 3 mixed can be used offensively. She also learned to use Magic Release, allowing her to use techniques featuring magic. Not all techniques listed are strictly chakra-only. *Lightning Release **'Wave of Shock - A massive wave of lightning shocks sent from her arm(s) that inflict light to heavy damage depending on how much chakra is put in. **'Kuzynthia's Chidori' - Her own version of the Chidori, a powerful energy attack. The user charges forward and thrusts the Chidori into the target. This produces heavy amounts of damage that is usually fatal. However, with her touch, she doesn't have the usual drawback of needing to run in a straight line and follow a certain speed. However, her hand can get damaged more if she holds it too long. **'Molecular Shock' - A large wave of energy is sent at an opponent, which encircles them, and shoots tiny charges of electric energy into every molecule in their body, causing massive electrocution if done right. **'Punishment Cage' - An impenetrable cage of chakra-induced Katchin (hardest metal) that prevents teleportation into it, and blasts are generally deflected upon strike. She can use it for charging or temporary protection. **'Rubber Wall or Suit' - A large wall, or encasing, of thick rubber surrounds her that can protect/insulate her from oncoming electric attacks. She can also make it a mold-suit, that she can fight in. ** Double-Triple Force Striker - Channeling much of her chakra into her fists and feet, she does several combos on the opponent using all limbs quickly, with double to triple times the force of a normal punch. ** Controlled Destructo Disc - Much like Krillin's original attack, her's as sharp and deadly as before, only with this one, she can control it (for the most part) due to locked Ki signature. Being made of lightning, of course, it not only saws you in two, it burns as well (yay). ** The Silent Chidori - A large amount of lightning chakra is concentrated to the user's hand, such that it becomes visible. Though usually Chidoris are loud and screeching, hers is muffled and silent. Once the technique is completed, the user charges forward and thrusts the Chidori into the target, producing heavy amounts of damage. Sort of like a Rasenshuriken, it can destroy down to a cellular level, including the opponent's energy, damaging them and leaving them without much energy. *Swift Release **'Flying Elemental Fury of a Thousand Rasenshuriken Reinchiri's '- Thousands of giant large spinning at-the-speed-of-light energy-induced (specifically into the 4 elements) Rasenshurikens (made of atomic wind blades that destroy things on an atomic level), which are shrunk into orbs until fired (which is like a giant blizzard storm), concentrated into an extremely explosive pin-pointed and direct massive attack that locks specifically onto the opponent's energy and body, and pulls it towards her hard to create massive pain, rip their energy out and destroy it, and cause extreme damage to their body as well as blow them back a good ways. *Sage Art (Senjutsu) **'Cellular Regeneration Absorption' - Using a needle, she absorbs chakra/energy from the opponent at a pinpoint location, which can be used to save herself from death. **'Cellular Regeneration Ejection' - Using the same method, she can send her own chakra/energy into a person to save their life. **'Go Away!'- An orb of chakra, infused with density-control abilities, it can put beings within its circumference into her control (can be broken out of with strength) by engulfing them in anti-ki. Can also strike them and blow anyone around her back. Takes up a lot of chakra. Also can use lightning bolts to zap from it. **'Equillibrum' - With the balance of all energies, she creates an equilibrium of energies, like a star. This..can do things. **'Apeshit' - She condenses all of her energies, mental and physical, chakra and ki, into her brain (or any other single point) and enlightens herself, turning her eyes white, and causing her to release all her power randomly in a storm of pure apeshit. She experiences a 5x power increase **'Voodoo' - Using a doll of the opponent (their life force), she can harm them without even being present or hardly moving. **'Energy Ward' ''- very powerful energy shields that can deflect even the most powerful Ki attacks. Also physically sturdy as well making for good usage. **'Mind Reading''' - While an opponent is held down, most preferably with a blood-bending ability, she can place her hand on their head and hack into their inner brain neurons to read their thoughts. *Magic Release **'Bane' - a very powerful type of magic energy, combined of several other of the most powerful magics and energies that Kuzynthia has learned/mastered. It is very plasma-like, silent, can't be sensed at any amplification, unabsorbable, and comes in a variety of colors. It can resist Appetite energy (which it is also made of) and Devillish Ki. It can be amplified to very high levels. Powers the sword Nightbane (below). ***'Bane armor' - Typically she wears several pieces of black Katchin-made armor (chest piece, gauntlets, arm warmers, leg warmers, boots, maybe helmet). When ever she is struck with an attack that can cause corruption or a virus to spread throughout her body, the pieces of her armor will stop it from spreading (ex. due to gauntlets, corruption couldn't spread past her hands). With gloves/boots, whenever she strikes an opponent, radiation will be sent into the strike area and effect their energy withdrawal. ** Cloak - a mystical cloak of plasma-like translucent Bane energy (including appetite energy, etc.) surrounds her, like blue flames. Those who get too close can experience the radiation and be burned badly or have any prepared/charged energy attacks fall apart (out of balance), so long-distance attacks are best. Also, due to the Bane, all energy attacks sent though it will have 70% of the damage deducted. ** Star of Fate - A shining ball of magelight that can suck and sap power from any opponent within its range, including their barriers if they have any. Makes a sizzling sound. It can also be grown to any size and used like a Supernova. It can be placed in random locations and have duplicates to sap power from the opponent whenever they go into its range, like a maze trap. ** Molecular Destruction - A large flying sharp blade of magic that can rip through someone's flesh and molecules before they can even think, using a series of microscopic energies that burn through them on a molecular level. Can be amped up to atomic at will. ** Mystical Infinium - A shade of mystical essence floats around Kzynthia, who takes several seconds/minutes to charge the attack. After charged, she uses both hands to exert an extremely powerful ball of energy that causes universe-ripping damage. However, the energy used is mostly Kuzynthia's own so it drains her a good bit after us. The force also has a chance of knocking an opponent out, or tear through them. **'Ethereal weapons' - weapons made of magical Bane. They can be spun at high speeds to create a magical shield, and all attacks sent through it, 70% of the damage is deducted. **'Time Warp' - **'Cage of Bane' - immensely powerful magic cages that forces the opponent's energy against themselves. Constructed of Bane, absorption energies and appetite energy. **Hexes/Charms **'Magic Seals' - These are normal seals (marks or large patterns) that can be placed on objects or opponents. They can only be removed by her or being able to rip the seal off somehow. There are 6 types that all have unique functions: ***Blue = anything/one attempting to leave the seal's barrier will be caught in a large powerful explosion ***Red = anyone within a seal will lose significant physical control over their body and have their energy reserves slowly drained ***Gold = opponents will have their body slowly eaten away and deteriorate from the inside at an atomic level through Appetite energy ***Green = anyone caught within it will lose control over their mental self and experience rabid hallucinations that can weaken them or even cause a blackout ***Black (Corrupted) = these are special seals that cause the one who's trapped in it's mind to slowly collapse and corrupt, not necessarily into evil ***White (Purified) = these are special seals that can help slowly alleviate corruption or evil from a being's mind *'Cursed Seals' (Junjutsu) - * Three Gates - Out of the 8 chakra gates in the body, each of which when unlocked, provide the user with a much larger supply of chakra. Kuzynthia has unlocked 3 of these gates, to enhance her chakra. This makes the body much weaker however, but it keeps the body from expiring too soon. * Eye of Woe - one of her ultimate abilities she achieved during her post-tournament depression years, training alone as a rogue mercenary in space. It's her equivalent of the Nexus Eye (used by Nikad), but is more efficient. The eye draws its power from within her soul, which was cloaked in an ____ energy known as Bane. It's also similar to Divine Sight (used by Leogian, whom influenced her). It serves many uses and has many traits/abilities/advantages, though doesn't give a direct power boost. ** Ability to use acceleration manipulation and vectors to stop techniques and/or physical attacks before they even reach her ** Similar to Divine Sight ** Ability to sense heat/radiation/vibrations of nearly any sort in her Area of Influence ** Transmute elements into other elements (also can work with select energies) ** Has a 70% Prediction rate of her opponent's next attack's through mind-reading-predictions, therefore has time to plan a counter (would only take 30% damage) ** Indirect paralysis * Nightbane - an ancient 5-foot long sword made of Katchin, that is completely solid black and shiny. When she slices with it, it makes a whipping sound and can stretch like a whip. It has been used to slay many ancient beasts. She claims to have got the sword from an ancient master after clearing a dungeon of the dead. The sword emits a small blue Bane radiation, and appears dull (however it is extremely sharp). It can be spun super fast to create a spinning fan-shield, and cut through energy/magic attacks, reducing them by 75%. Normal Energy Techniques *Typical energy/ki attacks (Devouring/Appetite Ki included) *'Acceleration and Vectors' - inspired by Leogian, she learned to mess with physics to give her advantages when fighting. She can manipulate the speed and movement of her techniques indefinitely by manipulating vectors to move her. She can use it to stop or completely redirect enemies by shifting their acceleration in the opposite direction. *'Tangibility Beam' - A beam made of a special intangible energy that effects intangible opponents, which forces them to become tangible again for 5 minutes. This can also be used on energy techniques, to make tangible ones (which would normally effect him) intangible, therefore they'd go through him like he was a ghost. *'Triple Potency' - Small toxic tattoo marks that sheplaces on the opponent sneakily when physical contact is made, that rip out large amounts of energy 3 times (with 10 minutes between each time), making it hard for the opponent to regain their energy without it being ripped out, and given to Kuzynthia. * Dragon Summon - she can summon a dragon to her side, namely Kyodaina Ryu. However, it takes up small ounces of energy over time, but nothing too bad. *'Target-Locked Bomb' - she puts a lock on an opponent and sends a devastating blast to them (she can wait however long she wants before she makes it go off). It takes a while to rebuild though, due to how freaking powerful it is. *'Strangle '- **Human style - she circles an opponent with illusions, and closes in on them, before tightly strangling them with all limbs and power, which is when she sucks energy out of them. **Dragon style - she, using a companion dragon, can fly and whip around an opponent, before strangling them tightly like a rope. Very deadly. * Energy Seal Lock - while binded, or restricted of power, she can utilize the power an opponent is restricted of, using it against them along with its own power, to create an Energy Seal Lock. * Energy Kunais - *'Walmart Packaging' - Delivering you a load of surprises; Pain, enlonged intangibility and chakra block, and makes the opponent wearily tired and off-focus. However, Kuzynthia also can't use intangibility or chakra, but has more energy. So basically a lose-lose, but win-lose too (for her). *'Dragon Scales' w/Kyodaina - The ancient, very valuable dragon scales of the Daishu clan, known for being as hard as Katchin, built of sacred energies that can quickly steal your lifeforce if directly touched (instant death?), drain all your energy reserves and have a negative effect on your senses within its range. *'Void' - one of her deadliest techniques. She uses specific hand signs to concentrate all her energy into a single spot, before it opens, engulfing the opponent into a dark realm, where they are quickly drained of large ounces of ki, mentally disturbed, and paralyzed. It takes up loads of energy, but is very useful and used rarely. She can manipulate it to whatever she wishes, but has yet to master it. It is basically sending the opponent into the dark reaches of her mentality..creepy. *'FUUUUUCK!!!!!' - oh boy, hope you don't encounter this one. Gallery dKuzynthia.png|As a little girl Kuzynthia.png|Teen Kuzynthia Kuzynthia2.png| Kuzynthia4.png|Kuzynthia as an adult in 1115 (Hypothetical Post-War RP) Kuzynthia5.png|Preparing an attack Kuzynthia6.jpg|Teen Kuzynthia7.jpg|Teen Kuzynthia9.jpg| Kuzynthia10.jpg| Kuzynthia10.gif|speaks for itself Kuzynthia11.png|Her in 1115 Kuzynthia12.jpg| Kuzynthia13.gif|Using her Eyes of Woe technique Kuzynthia14.jpg| Kuzynthia.gif| Kuzynthia2.jpg| Category:Characters Category:Kuz Clan Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Hybrid Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter